Of Books and Bites
by Elizabeth Tipton
Summary: Torn from her loving family and comfortable life, she must start over in a world she never dreamed would actually exist. Growing up in Charlie Swan's care, she has been around much longer than Bella has. Which means, maybe things don't have to be as dire in the end. EdwardXOC Rated M for graphic details and darker themes.
1. Chapter One

**Hello again! It's been quite a while. This idea for a story has just come up. I haven't really written anything since the last post for the Secret Garden. I do want to continue that story, I just accidentally wrecked my outline with the last few posts.**

**Disclaimer that all of the Twilight Universe characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Also, Jane Eyre is referenced and is written by the brilliant Charlotte Bronte.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My bag was flung a little carelessly as I flopped onto my bed. The room I had held possession of since I was a baby had grown with me, though the pale yellow walls had always remained a staple. Where a worn oak crib had once held me, a small desk piled high with books and the only clear space held a rather chunky laptop. My bed lay against the wall closest to the door and furthest from a sizeable window that the desk looked out upon. My twin bed, holding my weary frame from a long day of work, had a plush white and yellow comforter from a bed set I had just splurged on for the first time since I landed my full-time position at the library.

All was well in my little world. As the oldest of our sizeable family, I was quite lucky to have my own room. My 3 younger brothers, twin teenagers and an elementary student, had one room while my 2 younger sisters, also in elementary, had another. This fact would later give me a comfort than anything else.

I had only a few moments to try and melt into my bed when there was a soft knock pervaded the air.

"Malorita, darling, dinner is ready," my mom's voice said. With a slightly bittersweet smile, I eased my worn body off of the bed. I always felt a little guilty when I'd come in too late to help with dinner. Stretching languidly, I rolled to bounce myself off of the bed and make my way down stairs.

There was a lively bustling as my ever-voracious younger brothers raced to get to the table first. I remember a time when I myself was much the same, and it had taken a few years to get back to a healthy weight, albeit with a little chunkiness that I could never fully be rid of. I rather liked my curviness, though, and it had never really given me any grief. But I digress. I came down the stairs to see my brothers helping carry a large pot of arroz con pollo and a separate pot of beans to the table. Seeing brightly coloured pot holders and table settings, I could only assume it was the girls who set the table. I ducked into the kitchen to grab the tortilla warmer heavy with fresh tortillas. Seeing the girls, the babies of the family, I quickly snuck them each a half of a tortilla. Their faces were wide with glee as they scrambled to eat them before our mom noticed.

As I looked up, I saw my dad grinning as he brought in glasses with ice.

"Hey, dad," I smiled sheepishly.

"Lorita," he smirked, grabbing a tortilla of his own.

"How was work?"

"Oh, the usual," he dismissed. "Besides, what have I always said?"

"Work stays at work," I sighed, sticking out my tongue at him.

"Malori Elizabeth!" I heard, flinching a bit at the sound.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked, turning to look at her with an innocent look.

"Don't back-sass your dad," she frowned, waving a large wooden spoon at me.

"Yes, Mom," I smiled. I snuck a look to my dad, who was smirking behind his hand.

After our evening prayers, dinner was a quiet affair. There wasn't much talking done as we were stuffing our faces with the delicious meal. There was always quite a bit left over that always ended up as Dad and mine's lunches. Sighing, a little too full, I eased out of my chair and helped with the dishes. It was an early-learned rule that those that didn't help cook, cleaned. The boys had always struggled with this rule a bit, but now that they were in high school they had definitely matured a bit. And by matured, I meant that they didn't slack off with it. It just took a few hits from bubble projectiles to get them to cool off.

Dishes and kitchen cleaned, the rest of the family had started the routine of taking showers in order from the youngest onward. I helped bathe the little ones, got my own clothes ready for my shower as the boys took their turns, before I finally was able to relax. It was minutes before I found myself in my usual spot in my bed. No matter what age, our lights had a curfew even if we were awake. Pulling out my yellow flashlight, I found my worn copy of Jane Eyre and opened it to where my almost-equally as worn bookmark was fastened.

As I was whisked away to Lowood School and tearing up as Helen passed away, I missed the sound of my window silently opening. A sudden flash, a bang, and searing pain rocked through my body as I looked up in surprise. My eyes met those of someone I had never seen before, their eyes wide in surprise. Looking back down at my book, I could see splatters of blood on the old pages. I made to get out of bed, almost delirious in pain, when another shot rang out and I tumbled to the floor in agony.

Suddenly, the room was flooded in light as my door was suddenly opened. I looked to see my dad, quicker than I'd ever seen him before, tackle the man. A shrill scream started to ring in my head, though it also started to fade. I couldn't turn to look at the source of the voice; I could only stare ahead as the gun was kicked aside. Fists flew until the intruder lay still, and I realized that he had been yelling.

I felt as if each time I blinked, it was a lifetime. One moment, my dad was on the intruder, the next, I was looking up at my mom. It was her tears and a terrifying realization that I couldn't hear her words that made me start to tear up.

"I'm sorry," I tried to say. I could only guess I was heard as her body shook harder. My mom held my head in her hands, bringing her head to mine to kiss it. "I… I don't want to go," I pleaded quietly. But my mom was close enough to catch it.

"It's okay," I finally heard her say. "It won't hurt anymore, my little Malorita," she said, her voice cracking as she said my name.

"I love you all," I said. I tried to reach up to grab her hand, and when it began to fall, my mother quickly grabbed it and held it with all her might.

"We love you so much," she cried.

Another wave of pain tore through me, my body shuddering in the pain. I felt like I was choking, and no matter how much I coughed I couldn't get air. There was a thundering in my head as I tried for air with no relief.

It was then that the room began to be filled with blue and red lights. But as the edges of my vision darkened, I succumbed and felt no more.


	2. Chapter Two

**Uploads back to back are rather rare. But this story is almost in a diary-like format. This story is rather free in the fact that I haven't really made an outline. I have a rough idea of pairings and where it could go, but I don't have much. I'm glad to be back at it, though.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, as I do love hearing from you guys.**

****Disclaimer that all of the Twilight Universe characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.****

****I hope you enjoy!****

* * *

Darkness.

For someone who couldn't remember the last time they had slept without a nightlight, I wasn't at all frightened by this development. As all-encompassing as it was, there wasn't a sinister pervasiveness that would have normally rendered me to anxiety. This was calm, soothing. I could sense nothing but my own presence here.

Suddenly, I became aware. There was a heaviness; I wasn't as weightless anymore. I could feel a throbbing that trailed and curved. I had limitations to myself. Was I not always free and without constraint? Oh, I did feel rather cramped. Recognizing my body, I was extremely aware of how my arms were tucked into my chest. Trying to stretch, I found my legs were the very same.

I was now aware that it wasn't total darkness anymore. There was a sort of warm hazy light all around me. As cramped as I was, the effect was rather soothing now that I wasn't fighting it.

It was in this manner that my time seemed to pass. I found myself in and out of sleep. When I was particularly bored, I would try to stretch to the best of my ability. I didn't eat, though I tended to find myself rather hungry. Nausea was rather unpleasant in this small floating world.

The best moments had to be whenever music was played. I could distinguish a lovely feminine voice that seemed to resonate deep within my very soul. Sometimes a deeper, masculine tone would join, and I found their voice to be almost as resonating. The music stirred memories. It was music that made me remember my family. There was no way to deny that I had died. These strange goings-on made me almost certain that I had been reborn. But why? My life, although abruptly ended, had been a decent one. I had never been one for huge aspirations in life. A calm, simple life had been all that I desired. Maybe I hadn't been as kind? As compassionate? Being reborn wasn't necessarily the worst thing I could be in, but I had been raised on heaven, purgatory, and hell. I couldn't recall feeling anything but that nothingness before now. Maybe I had gone through it and only had memories of my life on earth?

It was a lot to process, which I could do so since I couldn't really do anything else at the moment. But oh, did I wallow in the first few... days? Weeks? I held on to every memory of my past that I could. I didn't want to forget one single moment of them. It didn't help that, now aware of my situation, I could tell that my parents were not the best. More often now than before, I was nauseous all the time from what I could only imagine was alcohol and drugs. I'd never done either in my previous life, but I found myself sick, hyper aware, or sluggish at large intervals. I often wondered if other babies were as aware as I was. Did they also go through life again? I certainly never recalled remembering another family, another life, before my previous one.

I couldn't have been more relieved when I felt a certain sureness. The walls were squishing on me quite tightly, and I had felt a sense to move in a different direction not long before this. There was an exhilaration unlike anything I had experienced before. There was an uncomfortable feeling as I suddenly realized I was no longer floating. It seemed like it was game time. I was rather scrunched up and hoped that this would go as quickly as possible. There was bustling, contractions, and frantic voices. I could feel myself getting anxious.

Finally, after ages, I could feel constant contractions. I tried to relax and go with the flow, which was a feat in itself. There was a sudden suffocating darkness before a brilliant light unlike anything I could remember. I shut my eyes against it, though I could still see pink all about me. I was pulled rather roughly before a pain seared from somewhere I couldn't pin point and I finally gave a shuddering wail.

This was it. I was alive.


	3. Chapter Three A

**A bit of irl stuff is happening. I'm in the middle of moving so I tend to write these in my breaks at work. Again, these are in a diary-like format and just a way for me to get some creativity out.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, as I do love hearing from you guys.**

**Disclaimer that all of the Twilight Universe characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was born on Halloween in 1988. A rather curious date, not that I'd complain though. As much as I wish I could say I found out because of the cute Halloween decorations, it was really because my father in this world had said a rather lack luster pun. "Looks like we got a boo-tiful baby girl." If that isn't a dad joke, I don't know what is. But the attempted lightheartedness of my father didn't escape me. In the early hours of my birth, I was not coddled so much. I could tell surprisingly well when it was a nurse that held me, and not my parents.

As I didn't really have much control of my bowel movements, I struggled not to feel embarrassed when I soiled myself. My mother stayed in the hospital bed, my father by her side, until we were discharged not long afterwards. The ride home was quiet, and I had decided I would try and figure out where we were. Unfortunately, it was then that I realized I couldn't really see anything. Frustrated, I decided to nap.

Sleeping, I found, was an excellent way to pass the time. Many times when I tried to communicate that I was hungry or needed a changing, my mother would snap tiredly at me. I learned early on to sleep the hunger away. I ate whenever they remembered to feed me, which for the first few months was breastfeeding, thankfully. I don't think I would have survived if they were tasked with remembering to bottle feed me.

These parents were not reliable in the least. I couldn't find myself to be emotionally attached to them. Maybe because I didn't try hard enough to want to be their daughter, but it was hard coming from a large comforting family. This was clearly two young adults who didn't want to be parents. I couldn't offer any comfort to them, and they had no energy to give comfort to me.

It was quite early on when we got home that they got back to doing whatever they had done before me: doing drugs and partying. They'd go out for hours at a time and not come back until they were staggering in. It was in those empty, lonely moments were I let myself cry. Making noises seemed almost forbidden if it came from my little body. One time, my father had gotten so angry that he had thrown a bottle across the room in anger while yelling at me to shut up. So shut up, I did.

Oh, how did I long for my real family! If I had been born again in my real mother's arms, I would have been forever grateful. I must've done something wrong in my past life to be born into this. As much as my soul and self were the same, my body was not! It was at this thought, that I had a revelation. I would escape from this. I had to, even if it meant I never saw them again. I could wish they would find help and peace, but they seemed more determined than ever to stick to their ways.

During their escapades, I decided to train. When they were gone, I practiced talking as much as I could. It really didn't help when I had absolutely no teeth! My noises were gargles and other unintelligible sorts. But I was determined. Rolling over, lifting my head, stretching. Months flew by and although I didn't see changes in the day to day, there was change. One day, I realized I could hold my head up, and then my body. Crawling could make me as fast as a bullet.

My vision had finally cleared and I almost cried with relief that I had remembered how to read. So my mind appeared to be in the same state as when I had been an adult. It was my physical body that was limiting. But I had to keep hope. It wouldn't be limiting for long.

Once I was able to crawl and talk, I then needed to figure out how to go about escaping. My first thought was to call the police. But I found that there were no house phones in our apartment. They did have a television, so I quietly turned it on to find a news station. Clicking through, I finally found one. And you can imagine my surprise to find myself in Seattle, Washington! A Texan, through and through, in Washington! No wonder it felt so cold all the time. Steeling my shock, I frowned as I realized that this wouldn't help me tell people where I was even if I could get to a phone.

After a few days of searching through belongings, I finally found a utility bill piled under a mountain of papers. It was also then that I learned my parents' names: Ann and James Dawson. I ripped the address from the letter and kept it hidden under my bed sheets. They never changed those. After memorizing the address, I decided to wait for another time they would be gone before making my escape.

Pretending to sleep, I waited until I saw both of them leave. Quickly tossing the blankets to the bed a bit to the ground so I could slide down, I crawled as fast as I could to the kitchen. I grabbed the few bottles we had and a tin of formula into a plastic store bag. I then added the few diapers remaining and a small blanket for warmth. I hastily put on a few layers of clothes, though not enough to limit movement, before I started wobbling on my feet to the door. I could feel myself already exhausted from the work, but I had to escape. I then came to a sudden stop by the door. The door! How could I have forgotten about the door!

I sat, body heavy from the bag of supplies, and stared at the door despondently. Oh, how would I ever leave? Tears started to escape before I could help myself, and I lay down, weary. But as I lay down, my eye caught the edge of the door. No... It couldn't possibly... But it was! The door wasn't completely closed! It was slightly ajar, enough for me to slip my tiny fingers underneath and release itself! Quickly rising, I made my way to the door and did exactly that! I got to the side and pulled the door from below, making enough room to slip through.

I was free!


	4. Chapter Three B

**Here's a small little post before we come into contact with some Twilight denizens!**

**Reviews are welcome! I love hearing from you guys :3**

**Disclaimer that I do not own anything Twilight**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Ellie T.**

* * *

The air sent a cold breeze that seemed to seep into my very bones, which I found odd considering I had multiple layers on. This only gave me a small sense of fear that I needed to be quick about this.

If I believed my family's apartment was big, it was nothing compared to how the outside world felt. The walls were tall, long, and wide, with large gaping steps on either end. As I've never maneuvered stairs before in this life, my options for escape were becoming limited fast.

Looking ahead, there was a large green door. Taking the closest option, I crawled as quickly as I could to it. The cement ground was coarse and abrasive to my small hands. A mix of cold and a stinging burn chaffed at my palms and fingers. But I would not give in. At the door, I sat down off to the side of the door in a way where I could still knock. I rapt my fingers as loudly as I could before sucking in a deep breath of cold air.

"Help!" I yelled.

Silence.

I knocked again, yelling as loud as I could.

"Please! Help me!"

Nothing.

Becoming a little more desperate, I shakily rose to my two feet. Steadying myself, I began to use both fists to knock as loud as I could on the door.

"Please! Please help!" I yelled.

Finally, I heard a bustling of movement from behind the door. As the door opened suddenly, I wobbled before teetering forward and landing on my stomach. I was glad not to have cried out in pain, though I believe I was more shocked than anything else.

"Oh, goodness me! A baby!" a voice shrieked. Suddenly in arms, I looked upon my hopeful savior. The woman reminded me much of my own mother, if she aged into her 70s or 80s. Her skin was darker, but still a bit pale. Her hair was mainly a dark grey with streaks of silver and white that was a bit wild from what I could only guess was sleep. But her eyes, though a startling blue, were wide with worry.

"Please, may I use the phone?" I asked. My words, in an attempt to make clear, were said a bit slurred and after a substantial pause.

The woman looked a bit surprised and hastily took me to the phone. As I reached to press the buttons, the woman grabbed my small hand gently before seeming to come to her senses. "Why do you need the phone?"

"Parents do not take care of me," I said, a little frustrated with how slow I was still talking. "Need to escape," I pleaded. "Call 911," I added, hoping my rationale would persuade her to let me call.

"I can make the call for you," she said gently. I nodded, figuring she could explain quicker. "How... how do they not take care of you?"

"They do drugs and alcohol, leave all the time, and I go hungry," I said. Again, while trying to be as clear as I could, I had to pause many times. Having no teeth was really a bugger sometimes. The woman looked at me agape with worry, before quickly dialing 911. I started to feel all my worries disappear as the woman spoke to the operator. My eyes were heavy and being cradled in warm arms made my mind foggy.

For the first time in a long time, I felt peace.


	5. Chapter Four

**We are getting a little deeper into the Twilight universe. Can you guess who she's met before the name drop? ;P**

**Reviews are much appreciated, as I do love hearing from you guys.**

**Disclaimer that all of the Twilight Universe characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Ellie T.**

* * *

Darkness was slowly easing into a weak light, almost grey in tone. Blinking, I found myself in a car seat, swaddled in blankets. Starting to wriggle about, I felt a pacifier digging into my leg a bit. I couldn't see much, besides for the fact that the car was black on the inside. There was a strange gating separating the front half from the back. I could see the back of someone's head in the driver seat. They had dark brown hair, quite short and a bit tussled. It had odd ends sticking up a bit, which made me smile a bit.

The car softly hummed before I let it lull me back to sleep.

The next time I woke, I was no longer in the car seat. Able to fully stretch, I had my arms high for a good moment before relaxing.

"Good morning there," a voice said. I flinched as my eyes went wide to look at the man above me. Warm chocolate brown eyes in a young man's face met mine; I actually don't really know what I look like besides my paler skin, now that I think about it. I blinked almost owlishly, once I calmed down. "I'm your uncle, your mother's brother," he said, with an awkward smile. "My name's Charlie."

"Hi, Tio Charlie," I smiled, a little nervous myself. I realized now that I would be a sudden burden to this man, who seemed to give off an air of loneliness. While I did want to escape, I had imagined that I'd end up in the foster system or the adoption system. I don't know why it ever occurred to me that my parents wouldn't have relatives. I almost berated myself for my lack of thought. He went wide-eyed as he looked at me.

"Holy smokes! I didn't know you could talk already!" His eyebrows were high on his forehead, and I must admit is was a rather funny sight. Giggles escaped before I remembered to hold them back. I wasn't quick to stop, though, when he smiled at me. "Did I make a funny face?" he asked, the tone of voice quick to be termed as a 'baby-voice' reserved specifically for little ones. He continued making more funny faces until I had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. Had I ever laughed in this life?

"Am I staying with you?" I asked, after I had stopped laughing. He gave a serious look as he nodded.

"Your mother and father," he said, almost spitting out the title of the latter, "are going to jail for a while. I'm all you've got, I'm afraid." His voice went soft at the end.

"Thank you, Tio," I smiled, clapping my hands happily. His smiled grew before it fell as he mumbled to himself, "Tio?"

"Tio is Uncle," I said. Then I realized that maybe I shouldn't know the Spanish title for 'uncle' in this world. My parents in this world were a majority Caucasian, with both parents extremely pale. My mother had dark brown eyes and dirty blond hair, while my father had pale blond hair and blue eyes. I had grown up in south Texas in my first life as a Mexican-American little girl that had grown up in a mix of English and Spanish. My Spanish was rusty at this point, having focused most of my energy on training my body. I could remember the basics, though.

Charlie, not noticing my inner dilemma, nodded as he picked me up. "Well Lori, I guess we better get dinner ready," he said. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Who is 'Lori?'" I asked.

"Well," he coughed, "It's a nickname."

"Whose nickname?"

"Yours, silly," he said, although there was no humor in his tone now. "Do you know your name?"

"No, I'm just baby or brat," I said, glad that my gummy mouth couldn't dictate the sarcasm I wanted to say. His eyes darkened a bit in anger before he sighed, running a hand down his face.

"You are not a brat. Your name is Malori Elizabeth Dawson, after our great grandmothers," he added at the end. "But that is entirely too long. So I'm gonna call you Lori."

I was quiet at first. It was surprising that my past life had an identical first and middle name. It made my heart clench in sadness. I didn't want to worry Tio Charlie, so I mustered a small smile as I repeated out loud, "Lori."

"You're getting the hang of it, kiddo," he laughed, bouncing me on his hip. Fits of laughter seemed to stem no matter how much I was afraid to laugh before. Tio was just so... safe. I couldn't describe another word for it at the moment. "Welp, your Tio," he said, testing the word out, "doesn't really know how to cook. So we're going to have a nice ol' dinner of pizza and milk." He motioned for the 'pizza' to be for himself and the 'milk' for me. I tried not to pout, how did I miss real food! "Don't worry, you'll be eating pizza in no time!" he laughed.

After calling for pizza, he had gotten me a warm bottle of milk. This milk tasted much better when Tio made it. I gurgled happily, not caring one iota that it slipped passed the corner of my lips to trail into my neck.

"Whoa, there! Gotta be careful not to spill," he said. He quickly wiped under my neck like a pro. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, my body warmer and belly fuller than it had been in a very long time.


	6. Chapter Five A

**Sorry for the shorter bit. I am liking the little blurbs into the story. Once I've moved I'll be able to dedicate more time into these.**

**Thank you AnimeFreak71777 and Guest for reviewing the last few chapters! Reviews are much appreciated, as I do love hearing from you guys. **

**Disclaimer that all of the Twilight Universe characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Ellie T.**

* * *

My days with Tio Charlie passed in happy bliss. I was more than well fed, I was snuggled beyond my heart's content, and Tio even read books to me. Even bath time was a fun affair, with water fights a regular occurrence.

But as a week passed in a blink, I noticed that Tio Charlie was starting to get a little restless. There would be times that he would glance at the clock, and sigh when only a few minutes had passed. On more than one occasion, I had caught him glancing at a pager that was still on his work belt by the front door, I was surprised he was with me constantly. I was more than happy to spend it with him, but I did wonder what he did that could afford him such time off.

"Tio Charlie?" I asked one day, while we were watching a baseball game. It was at the start of a commercial break, as I didn't want him to be distracted or miss something. He was quite passionate about the home team of this game. Playing were teams I was unfamiliar with, but as a child who had regularly played on sports teams of all sorts, I could easily keep up with what they were doing.

"Yes, Lori?" he replied, turning me so I faced him while simultaneously bouncing me on his knee.

"Do you have a job?" I asked. His leg paused from bouncing me, and he looked at me with an odd look.

"I do," he said. "I'm a police officer." The jacket, badges, and belt with holsters had tipped me off to this only the other day.

"Why don't you work?"

Tio paused for a long time before he sighed. "I requested time off. I have a little girl of my own and when I heard you were so young... I needed to get used to having a baby again." Tio Charlie had taken my questions into stride quite well. He never asked why I knew so much, but he talked to me as anyone would have in my past life and I very much appreciated it.

"I have a cousin?" I inquired curiously.

"Yes... she... she lives with her mom. They left not too long ago, actually," he frowned. A wave of guilt shot through me.

"I'm sorry." I looked down, tugging at the sleeve of my baby blue onesie.

"Hey, hey, hey," Tio said quickly, tilting my chin to make me look at him. "It's not your fault. She chose to leave. Renee is... a bit of a free spirit. I couldn't keep her here," he said, with a wistful, sad smile. "Bells is only a year older than you, I believe," he said. "You even have the same eyes and hair," he added with a chuckle. "If anything, Lori, I'm glad you're around." I gave a small smile, glad that my presence wasn't too devastating.

The rest of the evening was a quiet affair. It had taken all but five minutes for me to realize that these names sounded too familiar to me.

Charlie.

Renee.

_Bells._

A cousin, only recently left with a free-spirit mother. I was born in Seattle, Washington, but as I was asleep for the ride to Tio Charlie's, I really had no idea where I was.

"Tio Charlie?" I asked, hoping to quell the budding feeling of nervousness in my heart. "What is your last name?"

"Oh! I guess I haven't said it before," he said, scratching the back of his forehead. "Swan. I'm Charlie Swan."


	7. Chapter Five B

**Again, sorry for the shorter bit. This is the other half of chapter 5.  
**

**Thank you AnimeFreak71777, Guest, 03Isabella, and Jet for reviewing! You guys gave me a good smile after a rough day. Reviews are much appreciated, as I do love hearing from you guys. **

**Disclaimer that all of the Twilight Universe characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Ellie T.**

* * *

I blinked owlishly as the last name rang in my head.

_Swan._

Charlie _Swan_.

Bella Swan's father!

"That's a pretty last name," I smiled widely. Internally, though, I felt as if I was underwater.

I had been not only reborn, but reborn in a fictional series that I had loved in my adolescence! If this was my true reality, then it had to be the late 1980s! Going back in time to be reborn? Does that mean my family could be in this world if it is in a very similar universe? My heart lurched at the thought.

As I had gone quiet after that one comment, Tio Charlie had taken my silence as a queue that my questions were quelled. I don't remember much of the game afterwards. It wasn't much longer that Tio Charlie sleepily took me to the crib, which I now know belonged to Bella not too long ago, before trudging off sleepily.

I lay awake for a long time. I could see, in a town I'm almost certain was the dreary overcast town of Forks, Washington, that the night had an irregular clarity. I could see, from between the crib bars and the window, that the stars glistened in a deep blue night. The moon was so full and vibrant; I could not remember seeing anything so beautiful. Were my parents alive in this world? Were they together? Were they gazing upon the same moon as I was?

I didn't feel like they were.

An emptiness began to fill in my very being. Maybe it was more suffocating because I was in a fictional world. Maybe I wanted to grasp onto my old reality. I'm really not sure. I just wanted my real mom and dad to hold me, tell me everything was going to be okay. Because nothing felt okay.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking up later than I had been in the passed week. The room was quite bright, the sunlight reminding me of the afternoon in my old bedroom. But this was not my bedroom. (insert Bella's bedroom appearance)

Tio Charlie, I could tell, was worried. I didn't drink much of my bottle. I didn't have the stomach for it today. Did anything really matter here? It was already world dictated by an author. What use was I to this story, to these people? Was I reborn into a story I had loved for so long my strange version of purgatory? It couldn't be heaven, because I had not had much peace before escaping and Tio Charlie nursing me.

Wait, how could I think so little of Tio Charlie? He had given me more care than the people who had created me in this world. No matter how fictional it seemed, I was flesh and blood, and Tio just as much. And he had a kind soul underneath the fresh hurt.

Maybe I could be there for Tio as much as he'd been there for me. Tio deserved happiness and peace.

This world was my home now; I needed to get used to that. but... I didn't want to forget them. I would write as much as I could about my family, and then put them to rest. I would never truly embrace this world otherwise, I realized.

With a heavy heart, I felt a strange feeling.

Like the beginning of an end.


	8. Chapter Six

**Finally got a longer bit in here! I'm glad to pick up on some more writing for you guys again.  
**

**Thank you AnimeFreak71777, Guest, 03Isabella, Jet, Haruchan-chan, Psycho Mutt, and MoonGoddess111 for reviewing! Reviews are much appreciated, as I do love hearing from you guys. **

**Disclaimer that all of the Twilight Universe characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Ellie T.**

* * *

The next few years as a toddler were certainly wild.

It was very early on when Tio Charlie surprised me by adopting me as his daughter. I was speechless and so incredibly happy. My name was now Malori Elizabeth Swan, which I couldn't help but think of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.

Bella, having learned of this information from Papa had demanded to meet me. So Tia Renee flew the two up and when I was a year old, I met my older sister, Isabella Marie. She was quite an adorable toddler, barely two but already quite tall and slender. Her dark hair was straight and fell to her shoulders. Papa was correct in saying we had very similar eyes, as they looked identical to Papa's and my own. I had finally gotten a look in the mirror not long before meeting her. My cheeks were quite pale, and my hair was a mop of dark brown curls. I had to admit, as much as I missed my darker skin, that I quite loved my large, brown, doe-like eyes.

It slipped through Tia's scatter brain, but Papa once again was reminded by how much more alert and matured I was when Bella was around. She was a quiet, reserved toddler, but a toddler nonetheless. Oddly enough, Bella had taken to following me around whenever I would waddle away.

"Hello, Baby Lori," she'd smile when my eyes met her own, before she'd fall silent.

"Hello, Bells," I'd smile back. She'd give a giggle, before going quiet again. Looking to see that the adults were preoccupied, I motioned Bella's ear to come closer. "Do you want to hear a story?" I asked. With wide eyes, she nodded most fervently. With an excited thrill about me, I waddled to a pile of board books Charlie had put on the floor. Having learned I 'liked to look at the pretty pictures,' he had put them within my reach.

I motioned Bella besides me and started the small book. It was a very watered-down version of Little Red Riding Hood.

"_Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in the woods. Her name was Little Red Riding Hood, for that was what she wore all the time._

_One day, her mother told her to take some sweets to her grandmother on the opposite side of the forest._

_'Be very careful to stay on the path' her mother said. 'There are hungry beasts in the woods'"_

"What are 'beasts'?" Bella asked. I blinked, taken out of the story on page one.

"Beasts are animals, but bigger and with sharp teeth," I said indifferently. With a nod, she looked back down at the page.

"_So Little Red Riding Hood left her home early to make it to her grandmother's before the sun set._

_As she walked, she heard a noise in bushes._

_Out popped a large fuzzy head with glowing yellow eyes._

_"Hello, my sweet. And why are you walking in my woods?" the large mouth spoke._

_"I am going to see my grandmother" Little Red Riding Hood said._

_Sensing she was in trouble, she ran the rest of the way to her grandmother's._

_Getting to her grandmother's, she knocked on the door._

_"Come in," a voice said._

_Entering the cottage, she found her grandmother sitting up in bed._

_Getting closer, she realized that something was different about her grandmother._

_"Grandmother, what big eyes you have?"_

_"All the better to see you with, my dear."_

_"Grandmother, what large hands you have?"_

_"All the better to hug you with."_

_"Grandmother, what big mouth you have?"_

_"All the better to eat you with!"_

_And the wolf ate the whole girl in one big gulp!"_

Bella came closer to the book, holding on to my side as she peered at the pages.

"_A huntsman heard the racket, and waited until the wolf was asleep before he cut open the wolf's belly. He pulled out Little Red Riding Hood and her real grandmother who were still alive! They filled the wolf with heavy rocks before kicking him out of the house. They never saw the wolf again. The End._"

I closed the book, before turning to Bella.

"That was a scary story," Bella frowned.

"When something is scary, it means we should learn from it," I said, trying to give a comforting smile. Bella looked at me for a moment, before nodding.

Surprisingly enough, Bella was even more stuck to me after this moment. She would toddle along with a book from the pile, and I would read to her while Tia watched us as Papa went to work. When he came home, he'd scoop Bella up and pepper her with kisses before repeating it with me. It warmed my heart to see that they weren't as distant as they were mentioned in the books. Bella looked genuinely happy to see her father, and he was equally, if not more so.

The day Bella and Tia left was one of the hardest I had to deal with in this new life. Over the passed month, I became quite protective of her, as I discovered her clumsy streak started young. If she was heading near the stairs, I was right at her tail and trailing behind to catch her should her footing slip. It wasn't all that surprising to find myself with bruises with all the excitement. But there was a bond there, something connecting us innately.

While Tia was packing, Bella held me fiercely and was saying that she didn't want to go. I hugged her back, more comfortingly.

"I stay with Baby Lori!" she yelled.

"Bella," I said finally, when Tia was on the verge of snapping. Bella turned to look at me with her matching eyes. "You love your Mommy, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well, your Mommy would be very sad if you didn't go home with her," I said calmly.

"But-but you and Daddy," she frowned.

"We'll be here waiting! And you can have your Mommy call us," I smiled. At that, she beamed.

"I'll have Mommy call every day!" she smiled, tears falling from her eyes before taking me in another big hug.

It wasn't a moment later that Tia came in.

"It was nice meeting you, Lori," Tia smiled, picking up Bella.

"Bye, Bella," I smiled with a wave. I tried not to show how much I would miss her.

"Bye, Baby Lori," she smiled back, although tears were spilling from her cheeks.

And in an instant, the house was silent once more.


	9. Chapter Seven: Halloween Special

**Here is a Halloween Special for little Lori! You also get to meet some more Twilight cast.**

**Thank you AnimeFreak71777, Guest, 03Isabella, Jet, Haruchan-chan, Psycho Mutt, and MoonGoddess111 for reviewing! Reviews are much appreciated, as I do love hearing from you guys. **

**Disclaimer that all of the Twilight Universe characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Ellie T.**

* * *

Halloween quickly became my favorite day of the year. Not only was it a time for fun costumes, but it was also my birthday in this world!

The year of 1991 marked my third birthday. The night before was spent falling asleep to classic horror movies like The Mummy and The Invisible Man. I was decked out in a black nightie with little skulls and pumpkins all over it and fuzzy black slippers with little black wings sticking out. The slippers were a present from Bella, who had demanded Tia Renee to send them extra early so they would be here before my birthday. I had asked Papa to take a picture so I could mail back a 'thank you' message.

Speaking of Bella, I had taken over her bedroom. The walls were still a pale, light blue colour with dark wooden floors. The curtains were lace and yellowed with age, reminding me of my grandmother's curtains in my past life. My bed was a kiddie bed low to the ground with a patterned quilt over a dark blue comforter. An old pine dresser held my cloths in the corner, and I had yet to be able to climb onto the rocking chair. Papa sometimes read to me in the rocking chair, and those nights held the best sleep.

Toddling down stairs with a bounce in my step, I found Papa pouring some Franken-berry cereal into a little yellow bowl at one end of the small table.

"Happy birthday, Lori!" Papa cheered, seeing me hop down the stairs.

"Gracias, Papa!" I beamed. He lifted me easily into my high seat and we ate our Halloween cereal comfortably.

After cereal, Papa had to go to work. It had taken some persuasion, but Papa left me at home. He knew I knew all the emergency numbers and that most items were either within reach or within reach with my little stool. I couldn't cook so Papa always had some sandwiches pre-made in the fridge. Fruits were always within reach as well.

With Papa gone, I went back to watching the classic horror movies. Today's movies were Dracula and The Phantom of the Opera. It was still many years before Gerard Butler would bless the silver screen with his performance as the Opera Ghost, so I made due with this classic.

I also took the time to sneak in some heavier reading. I was always wary of reading too advanced since I already had given in to the fact I could read board books. Having found a stash of some classics, I had taken to reading them when Papa went to work. I found a full collection of Edgar Allan Poe works and continued with Annabel Lee. I always found that one to be particularly romantic.

The day seemed to fly before I heard the tires from Papa's car pulling in to the driveway. I had long ago put away anything suspicious as I lay bundled up re-watching The Mummy.

"Papa!" I giggled, running to hug his legs as the door swung open.

"Hey! Kiddo!" he laughed, patting my back gently. "Let's go get your costume on and we can go start Trick-or-Treating."

No sooner had he started mentioning 'costume' that I bolted for the stairs to my room. I had already laid out my costume for tonight: a black velvety dress with black lace and frills, black stockings, a black silk cake with red lining, and a blood-red broach that closed the cape. I also donned some black Mary-Janes to finish my look of a darling little vampire.

"I'm ready Papa!" I cheered, sticking in the fake vampire teeth with some raspberry sauce dribbled down my chin for fake blood. Looking at my Papa, who was now wearing black pants, a flowy white top, and matching cape and bloody fangs, I was more than proud of having wrangled him into doing the costume.

As I bounced down the stairs, the door opened revealing the young and vivacious Billy and Sarah Black, as well as twin princesses, Rebecca and Rachel. The infamous Jacob Black was no more than a baby, almost a year old, dressed like a frog. Billy was dressed as a King and Sarah, a stereotypical witch in a black dress and pointy hat.

"Tio Billy! Tia Sarah! You all look awesome!" I cheered, giving two thumbs up.

"Don't you look ferocious," Tia Sarah chuckled, bending low to pinch my cheeks.

"Vat an enchanting vlood donor," I beamed, showing my pearly whites. Billy couldn't even hide his surprised laughter.

"She sure is a sharp one," Papa teased. "Now let's get these kiddos on the road!"

Making out way down the street, we made sure to stop at every house with their lights on.

"Trick or treat!" the twins and I cheered. We each had a pillow case that we had scribbled little pictures on. While the girls mainly had very sloppy stars, hearts and fairies, mine had sloppy skulls, ghosts, and vampire bats. Papa, Tio Billy, Tia Sarah, and baby Jake lingered behind and laughed when some adults would look 'terrified' of a vampire or bow in reverence at the 'princesses.'

After a few hours of collecting our spoils, we plopped our butts onto the ground by the coffee table in our living room and started swapping candy. As someone who had grown up around a bunch of siblings, I was a pro at being able to divvy out candy on this holiday. Granted, I wasn't totally greedy! I merely was able to talk my way into convincing them out of an extra little piece here and there.

Bags redistributed and packed, Papa, Tio, and Tia all carried the tuckered out kids to Tio's truck.

"Happy Halloween!" I called out one last time.

"Happy Halloween!" they replied, backing out and driving off into the dark night.

"And now, it's bedtime little vampire," Papa said, plucking me from my spot on the porch.

"Aw, come on! One more movie?" I puppy-dog pouted.

"Nope, little missy! You can watch them tomorrow," he laughed. "We've got to take you a bath. You're sweaty and still covered in jam."

I sighed and acquiesced with a smile.

Freshly clean and tucked into my bed, I couldn't help but think that this was the best birthday ever.


	10. Chapter Eight

**This is the final post before I take a week off for vacation! I wanted to finish her early life postings before so I could focus on the upcoming events with the Cullens. When I'm back, the chapters should be longer and a little more fleshed out. These have been small snap shots in her life.  
**

**Thank you AnimeFreak71777, Guest, 03Isabella, Jet, Haruchan-chan, Psycho Mutt, MoonGoddess111, and FriendlyNeighborhoodHufflepuff (Hufflepuff represent!) for reviewing! Reviews are much appreciated, as I do love hearing from you guys. **

**Disclaimer that all of the Twilight Universe characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Ellie T.**

* * *

October 31, 2001.

Today is my thirteenth birthday. On a day that brought much light and joy to my passed birthdays, this one is striking a little harder. It had taken me this long to finish my family history of my past life. Three journals filled to the brim of my parents, three brothers, and two sisters. Every birthday memory I could recall, every holiday, every fight, and every hug now lay within these pages. I had written what I remembered of my parents' stories of how they met, how they dated, and their memories of their childhood.

I had asked Papa if I could stay home from school today. I feigned period cramps and that was more than enough for Papa to let me stay home. Oh, bless his heart, my sweet Papa.

I was dressed in the only black dress I had, a black coat, shoes, and stockings. Grabbing my bag, I headed to the back yard while it was bright and early. Reaching in to my duffel bag, I grabbed one of the many glow-sticks I had asked Papa to buy for my birthday. Cracking one, I placed it in a tree on my path. I continued to reach in, crack a glow stick, and place it on a tree a few feet from the last; my bread crumbs so I wouldn't get lost. This route I had planned for many months now, becoming familiar with it.

The forest went for miles, but I only walked about 20 minutes in before I made it to my spot.

There was a large outcrop of boulders. I placed glow-sticks on a pile of rocks I set up. I rolled out a sleeping bag, some blankets, and a small lunch box. Retrieving picture frames of pictures I had painted of each family member, I set them in order by the pile of rocks with glow-sticks. After taking a moment to eat my sandwich and chips, I faced my family.

"I love you guys so much. I would have loved to see you guys grow up, get married if you wanted, have kids if you wanted. I think I would've been a pretty cool aunt," I tearfully joked to my siblings. "Mom, Dad," I started, but a sob broke through. "I'm... I'm so sorry you had to deal with my death like that. I... I can't even imagine how much it must hurt to have... to have held me..." I held myself tightly, reliving the night of my death. Looking back at my mom and dad. "I hope you know I'm okay. I hope you know I'm happy here, too." The ache in my heart soared as I wept for my family. Feeling a sudden sting, I looked to see that I had held myself so tightly my nails had pierced my skin.

After my sobs subsided, and my tears were wiped clean, I pulled out the little shovel I had brought and began to dig. When I had a deep enough hole, I wrapped each frame in a cloth and placed them in the makeshift grave. Starting with my parents and placing my siblings' portraits one after another. When I had replaced the dirt, I stuck an epitaph into the spot. I had painted onto one of the larger rocks with weather-proof paint.

_In remembrance of the Del Bosques. They were a loving family forever lost._

_Lorenzo, Theresa, Monica, Mateo, Maria, Miguel, and Manolo._

I pulled out a locket I had gotten for my birthday and opened it. Inside was a tiny list of their names. On the opposite side was a picture of Papa and Bells. Clipping it closed, kissing it, and holding it to my heart, I felt a weight lifted from me. I would not forget them. I would hold them in my hearts forever, but I would live not as Malori Elizabeth Del Bosque, but as Malori Elizabeth Swan. I was Charlie Swan's daughter with Isabella Maria as my older sister.

And I would live.


End file.
